Dinosaurus
by Scarletsky4748
Summary: Kau tahu satu hal yang sama antara Dinosaurus dan masalah? Menyeramkan dan bisa punah (sudah punah untuk Dinosaurus yang asli). Sweet Drabble, it's fluff, beware of getting toothache.


**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **R** **ated: T**

 **Warning: standard warning, esp typo, fluff, one shot**

 **Pair: Akashi x Kise**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Enjoy the story!

.

.

.

.

.

Ketakutan, depresi, stress.

Beberapa momok yang menjadi alasan utama banyak orang jatuh dalam kesengsaraan tak berujung di jurang tanpa nama yang terletak hanya sehelaan nafas jauh dari diri tiap orang.

Setiap orang.

Tanpa pengecualian.

Bahkan Kise Ryouta yang selalu memamerkan senyum lima jarinya pada siapapun yang ditemuinya, atau Akashi Seijuuro yang selalu kelihatan kokoh tanpa bisa diretakan dengan semua kesempurnaannya, mereka semua memiliki titik lemah itu.

"Ada masalah lagi di kantor?" Kise yang bersandar lemas di atas kasur empuk kamar apartemennya mengetuk sepi yang jadi nuansa khas dari seorang Akashi dengan sehelaan nafas pelan ketika melihat si kepala merah hanya terdiam tanpa membuat kontak mata dengannya.

Akashi melirik, hanya seklebat kemudian terkekeh berat. Ia melangkah ke arah kasur dan mengunci tubuh Kise di atas kasur, senyum tipis tertoreh di wajah lalu sebuah kecupan ringan disandarkan pada sepasang bibir ranum milik Kise.

"Kau sendiri?" Sepasang manik dwi warna yang pernuh kuasa itu tidak pernah redup dari cahayanya.

Kise tersenyum kecut, mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Akashi dan menarik dirinya ke atas untuk menyembunyikan wajah di lekukan hangat leher porselen kekasihnya.

"It's suck. They're asshole." Gumaman kesal itu jadi jawaban.

Akashi tersenyum kecil, menarik dirinya duduk di kasur lalu membawa Kise sepenuhnya dalam dekapan dan mengecup puncak si kepala pirang yang saat ini sedang menahan semua emosi yang susah payah disembunyikannya seharian.

"Mereka selalu saja mempermasalahkan segala masalah kecil dan entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, Akashicchi... sungguh rasanya aku ingin berhenti saja dari dunia entertainment kalau orang-orang di sana hanya-"

"Sssht,"

Hening, sepasang tangan Kise mencengkram kemeja satin yang selalu di setrika rapi sampai jadi kumal dalam gumpalan.

"Bukan kah ini perkerjaan yang sangat kau nikmati?" Jemari Akashi menyusup di antara helaian rambut si pirang untuk menenangkan.

"Kau ingat apa yang dulu pernah kau katakan padaku? Tentang Dinosaurus."

Helaian pirang Kise bergerek perlahan memberi _cue_ kalau dia tidak ingat. Akashi hanya tertawa kecil dan menepuk puncak kepala Kise lembut.

"Pelupa." Akashi tersenyum, meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala si pirang sembari menghirup aroma cirtrus yang kental menguar segar, harum rambut Kise yang sangat familiar dan menenangkan untuknya.

Untuk sekejap, si kepala merah menutup mata, setarikan senyum bermain di bibirnya, "menurutmu, Dinosaurus itu hewan seperti apa? Untukmu, Ryouta, kau suka Dinosaurus atau tidak?"

Kise, yang tadinya tegang karena emosi yang meletup-letup, berkedip sekali ke arah Akashi dan menyamankan diri dalam dekapan pria itu. "Seram, menyusahkan dan jahat, contoh saja T-rex..."

Akashi tersenyum dan melanjutkan, mengelus punggung si pirang perlahan, "apa yang terjadi pada mereka sekarang?"

"Dinosaurus? Uhm, tentu saja punah! Aku tidak sebodoh itu ya Akashicchi!" Bibir yang tadinya menekuk marah itu sekarang mengerucut maju dalam posisi manyun, Akashi mengintip wajah kekanakan khas sang kekasih dari sudut mata dengan senyum tipis yang tidak tertangkap mata.

"Sekarang, kau dihadapkan dengan banyak masalah, tekanan, dan itu membuatmu ingin menyerah, begitu?"

Ditembak begitu, Kise diam dan makin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bahu Akashi.

"Anggaplah semua kengerian itu seperti T-rex dan semua jenis Dinosaurus lainnya yang menyeramkan, besar, datang tanpa diduga, jahat"

"Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?"

Kise mengintip dari sudut matanya yang entah kenapa agak basah.

"Punah...? Hilang?"

Si kepala merah mengangguk kecil, lalu, ia menangkup pipi si pirang sampai mata mereka ada di level yang sama.

"Mengerti maksudku?"

"Masalah, cuma sementara. Kau bisa bertahan melewati itu. Mengerti? Apa tunangan Akashi Seijuuro selemah ini hm?"

Kini si pirang keliahatan kesal untuk alasan yang berbeda. Ia menyipitkan mata dan mengembungkan pipi, ngambek.

"Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Kise seketika kemudian membuang muka ke arah lain sebelum menghela nafas lagi lalu memeluk bantal di dekatnya. "Aku paham," gumamnya, melihat sosok Akashi yang tersenyum puas.

"Dan kalau ada Dinosaurus yang tidak bisa kau hadapi, aku akan dengan senang hati membuatnya punah, hm?"

Kise mengangguk kecil lalu beringsut mendekat ke arah Akashi saat si kepala merah menuntun dagunya mendekat, mambawa bibir mereka bertemu untuk sebuah ciuman singkat.

"Let's move to our quality time."

Untuk bisikan berat yang menyentuh bibirnya itu, Kise terkekeh kecil dan menutup matanya dengan sebuah senyum bermain di bibir. Semua hal yang membebani kepalanya perlahan menghilang dan dalam hati, ia sangat bersyukur memiliki Akashi.

Untuk Akashi, tanpa Kise ketahui, ia bersyukur karena logis kekanakan yang dulu pernah Kise ajarkan padanya itu bisa berguna. Kedengaran bodoh tapi masuk akal, kekasih hatinya itu memeng terlalu unik untuk dideskripsikan.

.

.

.

 _THE END_

* * *

A/n: Maaf ya gaje, ku kangen nulis AkaKi wkwkwk semoga bisa dinikmati. Buat yang udah baca duluan, thanks a lot for the responses, love for you all!


End file.
